


Math Covers a Multitude of Sins

by reeby10



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Professors, Coffee Shops, Donuts, First Meetings, M/M, somehow John is charmed by Rodney's lack of filter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: A cross-campus dash to a pop up donut stand turns into a date. Rodney is really not prepared for things like this to happen to him.





	Math Covers a Multitude of Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts).



> I'm sorry this is so late, melagan! But I really hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> The inspiration for this fic was [this](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/post/173990752899/academic-aus) academic AUs post.

As soon as Rodney overheard one of the passing students talking about a pop up donut shop across campus, he was off like a shot. It wasn’t even 10 am yet, but it had already been a frustrating morning, so he _needed_ those donuts. Much more than these idiot students at least.

He’d complained about the size of the campus and the lack of golf carts for professors to Dean Hammond many times before, but as he made his way across the quad, he found himself compiling a whole new list of complaints to present the next time he saw the dean. It was really ridiculous that he had to go so far to get to the other side of the campus. And even more ridiculous that he as a professor had to walk the obnoxious distance instead of getting a ride.

When he finally made it there, huffing and puffing and probably sweating through his suit — because even Colorado was ridiculously hot in May — the pop up donut shop seemed to be closing up. He could see one last donut on a plate on their table and he could already feel his mouth salivating at the thought of eating it. It was a shame that there was only one left, but he’d survive.

He was so caught up in thoughts of the donut that he didn’t even notice the other man approaching from the opposite direction until it was too late. One minute he was on his way to get his donut, and the next it had been swept up by some lanky asshole with ridiculous hair.

“Hey!” Rodney shouted, stomping the last few feet to the table. The other guy looked over at him, eyebrow raising as he noticed Rodney’s dishevelled appearance. “That donut is mine!”

The guy looked at the donut — chocolate with maple frosting, Rodney noticed, his favorite — then back. “Yours?” he asked, stretching out the word in a way that was really quite annoying. And rude, definitely rude. “I’m pretty sure it’s mine, seeing as I’m the one who is holding it.”

“I was going to get the donut and you— you came and stole it! That donut is rightfully mine and I demand you hand it to me this instant!” Rodney ignored the way the two donut shop workers were staring at him and snapped his fingers at the guy. “Donut. Now!”

The guy huffed a laugh and turned to hand one of the wide eyed workers some cash before he turned back to Rodney. “Well,” he drawled, “since you asked so nicely.”

He tore the donut in half, popping one half into his mouth and holding out the other. Rodney felt his jaw drop open a little — in shock or horror, he wasn’t quite sure yet — and mindlessly took the other half. It was good, fluffy and a little chewy and oh so sweet. He immediately wanted a dozen more.

Rodney whirled on the donut shop workers who, to their credit, only flinched back a little. “Are you sure there aren’t more of these?”

“S-sorry,” one of them stammered out. “That’s the l-last one.”

“Typical.” Rodney harrumphed, feeling even more annoyed now that he’d gotten a taste of that donut and couldn’t get more. “I guess I’ll just waste away. Not that I expect any of you to care.”

“I’m sure you’ve got plenty of time before you waste away completely,” the guy said, eyeing Rodney’s middle. And Rodney would have been offended by that except for how the guy’s gaze looked almost… hungry. Rodney flushed and the guy looked back up at his face with a grin. “But just in case, how about a coffee and pastry from the place across from the admin building? My treat.”

Huh. Well Rodney was certainly not going to turn an offer like that down even if he wasn’t quite sure of the guy’s intentions yet. He narrowed his eyes, wondering how far he could take this. “You’re buying me two pastries.”

“Sure,” the guy said so easily that Rodney sort of wished he’d demanded more, then turned to walk back down the sidewalk. “I’m John, by the way. John Sheppard.”

"Doctor Rodney McKay.”

He’d just as soon have remained nameless in this instance — certainly not something he’d ever thought before, but having pastries bought for you is a very different thing than publishing papers or winning the Nobel — out of pure stubbornness if nothing else. But he’d been accused of acting childish enough that he knew this was one of those times when refusing to give his name when John already had would be called just that. And he really did want those pastries

They walked in silence the rest of the way, which Rodney was grateful for. He’d never been very good at small talk, and very few people on campus — even the other professors, which he assumed John was one of — could keep up any conversation that wouldn’t be incredibly boring. Silence was a much better alternative.

Rodney had been to Athosia, the coffee shop John led them to, only a few times. It was popular with the students, partly because the coffee was good and strong and partly because the owner was very well liked. At least that was what John said when introducing him to Teyla, the owner, and ordering them both coffee and pastries.

“Of course, John, I’ll have Ronon bring them right out,” Teyla said, smiling widely at both of them. “It was wonderful to meet you, Rodney.”

He was a little annoyed about being introduced by his first name, no doctor in sight, but he didn’t say anything since he was so shocked by Teyla saying she was pleased to meet him. He wasn’t sure that had ever happened before. According to Radek, the closest thing he had to a friend, he was very good at making bad first impressions.

He followed John to a table in the back corner, away from the front door and most of the far too loud college students. It was a nice place, he figured, and the fact that the table John led them to was the only empty one in the building indicated that it was just as popular as John had said. Luckily the position of the table gave an illusion of privacy even in such a busy place. 

“So what do you teach?” John asked as they sat down. “I’m guessing something in science. Biology?”

Rodney made a disgusted sound. “Not on your life. I wouldn’t be caught dead in one of those soft sciences!”

“So that’s a no, then?” John grinned, far more relaxed than most people ever were in Rodney’s company. He wasn’t really sure what to do with that. “Engineering?”

“Mechanical engineering,” Rodney replied, a little surprised John had guessed it so quickly since there were still plenty of other areas of the science department even aside from the soft ones.

Though perhaps he’d heard of the engineering professor who would bite your head off and loved to terrorize freshmen. At least that was what Rodney had overheard one of his students saying about him the other day. It was better than some of the other things he’d heard about himself over the years.

“And you?” Rodney asked a little grudgingly. He wasn’t used to having conversations like this unless it was schmoozing for funding. “Something stupid and vapid, I suppose, like sociology.”

For some reason, that just made John smile. “Close. I teach philosophy.”

Rodney let out a snort, and his estimation of the man dropped a few points. Which was unfortunate, since he was just beginning to notice that John really was quite attractive. If you liked the laid back, air head types, apparently.

“But my first masters was in math.”

Every thought went out of Rodney’s head, then in a rush he was sputtering his disbelief and throwing questions at John. It was hard to believe someone who looked like him had a masters in mathematics, and even harder to believe that he’d decided to go into philosophy instead. But John answered every single one of his quickly formulated exam questions, most of which even Rodney’s own grad students would have a hard time with.

“Why philosophy?” Rodney moaned, head in his hands. “You’re actually intelligent and incredibly hot and you had to go and waste it away on _philosophy_ of all things?”

John shrugged, but there was a smile playing around his mouth. “I wasn’t much interested in doing anything with math, I just wanted to learn about it,” he said. He paused, smirk widening in a way that made Rodney squirm. “Also, you think I’m hot?”

“I didn’t—!” Rodney started, but was interrupted by a mountain of a man stopping at their table, a plate of pastries in hand.

“Sorry for the wait, Teyla thought you two should have some time to _talk_ ,” the man told John, grinning widely and winking at him. John flushed, eyes immediately darting away from Rodney. “Anyway, enjoy.”

The man walked off, and Rodney found himself staring, not sure whether he was more caught up in the implications of what the guy had said or the guy’s ridiculous muscles. Those certainly didn’t come standard in the coffee shops Rodney usually frequented.

“Sorry about Ronon,” John muttered, drawing Rodney’s attention back to him. “He and Teyla both like to… meddle.”

“Meddle,” Rodney repeated slowly.

He thought he had an idea about that, but he wasn’t sure if it was true or just wishful thinking. He’d never been very good at this kind of situation. Or most situations that involved an attractive person who might possibly somehow be attracted to him.

Well, he figured, might as well hope his wishful thinking was true for once. The worst thing that could happen was he’d be horribly and publicly rejected, and at least he could take some pastries as consolation if that happened.

“Do they think we’re on a date? _Are_ we on a date?” Rodney asked before he could lose his nerve. “And of course I think you’re hot. I’m sure you can’t be completely oblivious to what you look like even with the stupid hair.”

John looked a little abashed — though somehow not put off by Rodney’s rather backward compliment — and nodded. “It’s possible that you’re very much my type and they know that,” he said. “But, uh, I guess this is only a date if you want it to be.”

Rodney was really not used to being someone’s type. Especially after they’d actually had a chance to talk to him. But he was also not going to give up a chance like this, even if it was with a philosophy professor of all people. He could look past that since John was apparently _very_ good at math.

“I will have you know I don’t put out on first dates, so don’t get any ideas in your head,” he said, gratified when John smiled, losing that uncertain look that had come with Ronon. “I do put out on the second date, but hardly anyone can stand me for that long. I’m just warning you ahead of time, even though I suppose you’re not as airheaded as your academic focus would imply.”

John’s grin became a little darker as he eyed Rodney, and suddenly Rodney was really wishing he hadn’t said he didn’t put out on first dates. Maybe they could get on with a second date quickly, if he was reading the heat in John’s eyes correctly. Did it count as two dates if you went to dinner the same day you went out for coffee and pastries? He had a hard enough time with first dates, so he really wasn’t sure.

“I’ve survived this far, I’m sure I’ll manage for a second date,” John said, amusement cutting through his voice. “Are you free tonight? I make a mean frozen lasagna.”

Rodney was nodding before John had even finished speaking. Honestly, John could have suggested just about anything for dinner and Rodney would have agreed. “It’s a date.”


End file.
